C'était soit disant un exposé
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Même histoire mais petit soucis... Résumé : Suzaku a complètement oublié de faire un exposé, mais heureusement Lelouch est là pour sauver la situation. Mais Su' ne semble pas vouloir travailler...


Suzaku était sur le chemin du retour du lycée. Il pensait à sa journée, comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire nulle. Peut-être que les mathématiques lui avait plu, Lelouch et lui avaient pu s'échanger des mots en secret. Il aimait bien que Lelouch lui dise qu'il l'aimera toujours, car oui Suzaku et Lelouch sont ensemble. Il ne passe pas un moment sans se faire juste un geste, ou un signe signifiant : Je t'aime.  
En bref, Su était fou amoureux de lui. Et il marchait le regard rêveur un sourire jusqu'au oreilles en pensant à son tendre aimé. Mais il stoppa son élan de joie quand il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait un exposé pour le lendemain. Il paniqua ! On non en plus il n'avait rien préparé ! Non pas encore une gamelle, il était déjà mal vu en tant qu'Eleven, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit le dernier de la classe non plus.  
C'est alors que la chance lui sourit ; son téléphone vibra. C'était Lelouch qu'il lui disait pour la énièmes fois dans la journée, « je t'aime ».  
Suzaku eu alors une idée géniale ; et si lui et Lulu faisaient l'exposé ensemble. Lelouch ne refuserait sûrement pas et pis ils pourront profiter du moment pour s'embrasser en paix. Il trouva son idée plutôt inventive et décida d'appeler Lulu.

- Allo ? Lulu ? C'est moi Su.  
- Allo ?

Suzaku rougit, il adorait la voix de Lelouch au téléphone.

- Euh… Lulu… J'ai oublié de faire l'exposé pour demain … Tu voudrais pas m'aider à le faire.  
- Oui bien sur.  
- Merci, j'arrive chez toi. A toute. Je t'aime  
- Je t'aime aussi …

Et il raccrocha à contre cœur. Mais au moins il avait une bonne excuse pour voir Lelouch ; Si ça ne tenait qu'à Suzaku il irait tout le temps chez lui. Il fit demi-tour et couru jusqu'à la demeure de sa moitié. Il courrait pour ne pas laisser filer un seul moment avec lui. En l'espace d'une minute il pouvait l'embrasser des centaines de fois. Son cœur battait fort, son Lulu lui avait terriblement manqué, il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite.  
Il arriva finalement devant chez Lelouch, essoufflés il prit appuie sur ses genoux pour mieux récupérer. La porte s'ouvrit à peine que Suzaku sauta au cou de Lulu pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Lelouch fut surpris mais participa avec passion au baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, se câlinaient, se séparer pour se chercher et enfin se retrouver.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas dits un mot, mais ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Lelouch attira Suzaku jusque dans sa chambre, où ils s'allongèrent sur le lit.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Lelouch en remettant une mèche de cheveux de Su en place.  
- Toi aussi….

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Hélas Lelouch coupa l'ambiance en demandant :

- Alors ton exposé ?

Suzaku soupira, puis se leva difficilement en quittant les bras de son Lulu.

- Encore un truc sur la religion…

Ils se mirent au travail avec regrets, même si Suzaku ne laissait jamais Lelouch parlait car il lui capturait toujours les lèvres. Il les trouvait si belles… Lelouch ne perdait pas espoir, mais les baisers de Suzaku ne le laissaient pas indifférent, alors il essayait quand même de le faire travailler.  
Lelouch s'assit sur le lit, il ne gagnera pas, Suzaku avait bien décidé à ne pas faire cet exposé. Il le regarda, il était vraiment magnifique en grommelant qu'il détestait la religion en mangeant son stylo.  
Lelouch laissa échapper un rire. Suzaku le dévisagea l'air pervers.

- Alors comme ça tu te moques de moi ?

Il le poussa pour l'allonger et se coucha au dessus en passant sa jambe entre celles de Lelouch. Il lui lécha le cou, le mordillant de temps en temps.

- Je suis toujours drôle ?

Lelouch ne pu s'empêcher un gémissement.

- Ton exposé Su.  
- Pas envie.  
- Je croyais que c'était important ?  
- J'ai trouvé mieux.

Et il repartit à ses activités en commençant un suçon dans le cou de Lelouch. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous le haut de son Lulu, lui dessinant du bout des doigts son torse et d'un geste rapide il lui ôta. Lelouch rougit. Suzaku en profita pour le saisir par le menton et l'embrasser passionnément. Lelouch commença à gémir de plus belles.  
Suzaku adorait ses gémissements, ils les excitaient. Il lui lécha le torse, le plaisir de Lelouch résonnait en petits bruits dans la pièce. Su passa délicatement ses mains dans le pantalon de son amour. Quand ce dernier le stoppa. Suzaku fut surpris.

- Su … C'est la première fois alors…

Il avait l'air très gêné, Suzaku sourit. Ce n'était que ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour le rassurer, il l'avait embrassé doucement, comme ci Lelouch était une poupée de porcelaine. Il le déshabilla doucement en le caressant délicatement. Lelouch se sentait déjà mieux, il avait confiance en Suzaku. Lui, il le baisa de la tête au pied. Lui répétant qu'il était beau. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lelouch en dessous et Suza au dessus. Ils se caressaient, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Leurs torses se collaient, leur cheveux s'entremêlés avec la sueur. L'excitation montait, Lelouch gémissait fort, laissant échapper des bruits.

- Je…. Hum… t'aime….

Suzaku lui sourit, un beau sourire, qui fit fondre Lelouch.

- Moi aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Suzaku caressa les cuisses de Lelouch puis passa sur son entrejambes. Lelouch gémit encore plus fort. Il l'embrassa délicatement pour le rassurer. Puis il lui introduisit un doigt avec une grande douceur dans l'intimité de Lelouch. Celui-ci se crispa et étouffa un cri de douleur. Suzaku, lui embrassa tout le visage pour le calmer. Puis il inséra un deuxième doigt. Lelouch commença a ressentir un plaisir intense l'envahir. Suzaku exerça un vas et viens dans Lulu, qui se retenait de crier de joie. Il retira ses doigts et pénétra Lelouch, qui tirait sur les draps du lit. Il criait le nom de son bien aimé. Suzaku lui fit l'amour avec délicatesse.  
Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Suzaku fut le premier réveillé, il était environ deux heures du matin. Il s'accouda sur son coude pour observer Lelouch qui dormait profondément. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entrouvertes. Lelouch fronça un peu les sourcils mais continua de dormir. Suzaku sourit, Lelouch était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Il soupira puis il décida de faire son exposé. Il enfila son boxer et s'installa sur le bureau. Au bout de deux heures de travail, il retourna dans le lit. Enroula ses bras autour de Lelouch. Ce dernier était réveillé mais encore dans les vapes. Ils restèrent ensemble, à s'embrasser malgré la fatigue. Mais il fut l'heure de se quitter. Suzaku repartit chez lui, se préparer. Lelouch quant à lui se dépêcha pour rejoindre Suzaku sur le chemin du lycée. Mais avant cela ils s'étaient rejoints dans le hall d'entrée de chez Lelouch pour s'embrasser et profiter des derniers moments de cette magnifique nuit.

The End


End file.
